Sudah Berapa Lama
by nurayue
Summary: Untuk selalu bersama, tidak selalu tubuh kita bersama. Yang terpenting hati kita selalu menyatu dan menyadari, kita tak akan terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu…


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Sudah Berapa Lama (Precious Things)**** © Mitsuki Ota**

**Warning: OoC akut, timeline rush (?), typo(s), etc.**

**Sangat menerima segala kritik dan saran :) Semoga kalian suka ^^**

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak Rouge tidak melihatnya? Wajah kekasih hatinya yang pergi untuk menggapai impiannya. Sudah banyak waktu yang ia lalui, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menghitungnya. Rasa rindu yang tiap hari melanda tak bisa ia hentikan. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka saling berpelukan, memadu kasih? Rouge ingin mengingatnya, namun jua tak ingin mengenangnya. Tanpa kabar, kekasihnya pergi. Tanpa salam perpisahan ia ditinggalkan. Dalam sepi dan dinginnya pagi hari itu. Hanya sinar mentari yang menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku. Sudah berapa kali ia seperti ini?

"Roger, aku merindukanmu," bisiknya pada lautan senja yang dihadapannya. Barangkali ia baik hati akan menyampaikan perasaannya yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama, ne?"

.

.

.

Menjadi isteri seorang raja bajak laut nomor satu di dunia barangkali adalah hal yang tersulit yang pernah Rouge alami. Di mana ia harus bersiap setiap saat ada berita buruk yang akan terdengar olehnya. Menjalani hidup dalam pelarian karena mungkin Marine akan bisa menangkapnya tiap waktu. Begitu susah ia untuk menjalani damainya kehidupann. Ia hanya bisa bersabar, hingga waktu akan mempertemukan dalam kebahagiaan abadi mereka. Entah memakan waktu berapa lama itu. Namun Rouge tak akan putus asa, ia akan terus berharap dan berdo'a untuk kebahagian keluarganya. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ia dan Gold D Roger, dan entah kapan akan bertambah lagi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Rouge hampir saja terpejam tatkala mendengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk. Tamu tak sopan mana yang bertamu pada jam selarut ini? Namun wanita bersurai _soft pink_ itu tetap bangun dari ranjangnya dan menilik tamunya malam ini.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seraut wajah yang ia kenali dengan apik.

Wajah ini ... Rouge menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Roger?"

"Tadaima, Rouge." Sang kapten bajak laut datang sambil tersenyum kepada sang isteri. Sudah berapa lama waktu terlewati? Ia begitu merindukan sang kekasih hatinya.

Rouge menangis karena tak bisa menahan haru pada dirinya. Ini benar suaminya, bukan? Roger dengan sigap maju dengan perlahan dan memeluk isterinya. Meyakinkan bahwa yang isterinya lihat bukan ilusi semata. Ia ada dan hadir malam ini untuk isteri yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

"Yokatta ...," tangis Rouge. Ia cengkeram baju sang suami untuk memberita tanda bahwa ia sangat merindukan sang suami. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, anata."

Setelah waktu yang berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Anata.

Namun ... apakah waktu kebersamaannya bersama Roger akan lebih lama lagi? Wanita keturunan D itu tak mau berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menikmati momen langka bersama belahan jiwanya. Karena esok hari, bisa saja Roger tak ada di sampingnya. Bisa saja Roger menghilang dari pandangannya, bisa saja. Karena tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam benak suaminya, termasuk ia.

.

.

.

"Rouge, bangun." Bisikan itu terdengar lembut ditelinganya. Begitu nyaman dan membuatnya ingin terus mendengarnya. Dalam nyenyak tidurnya ia bermimpi Roger ada di sampingnya, memeluknya. Mereka menghabiskan malam berdua, bertabur indahnya bintang di malam yang dingin itu.

"Rouge, bangun." Lagi. Ah, rasanya begitu nyaman ditelinganya.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi indah, Rouge?"

"Iya," bisik wanita itu. Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Dalam ketidakjelasan penglihatannya pagi ini, samar-samar ia melihat suaminya ada di depan matanya, tersenyum. Ah, pasti ia sedang bermimpi, kan? Pasti semua yang terjadi semalam hanya ilusi saja, kan? Karena tak mungkin suaminya mengetuk pintu rumahnya semalam. Suaminya pasti masih mengarungi lautan green line.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Lama sekali. Membuat wanita itu tersadar, ini bukan khayalannya semata.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, Rouge."

"Anata...," bisiknya lembut.

"Aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu," katanya, lalu mengambil kursi di sebelah wanita yang ia panggil isterinya.

Sang isteri bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Menyadari bajunya telah berganti dengan baju tidur yang lain, Roger tertawa dan mengaku ia yang telah mengganti baju istrinya.

"Makanlah, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu," bujuk sang raja bajak laut nomor satu itu. Sementara itu Rouge hanya memandangi makanan yang sudah siap santap dihadapannya.

"Mungkin tak seenak masakanmu, tapi cobalah."

"Arigato, anata."

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak Rouge tidak merasakan masakan sang suami?

.

.

.

"Anata, aku pikir aku yang seharusnya memasak lain kali."

"Apa maksudmu, Rouge? Apa masakanku seburuk itu?"

.

.

.

Jadi ketika suaminya pulang Rouge tak diizinkan untuk mengerjakan satupun pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Sang suami bilang ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi isterinya yang tengah kesusahan untuk mengurus rumahnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kecuali untuk memasak tentunya.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu, anata," kata Rouge lembut. Ia tak tega melihat suaminya yang baru pulang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

"Kau duduk di situ saja nyonya Gold." Roger tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya; menyirami bunga kesayangan sang isteri. Kesan mengerikan yang selama ini melekat pada suaminya entah mengapa langsung hilang begitu saja. Seperti inilah Roger. Roger yang sangat menyayangi isteri dan keluarganya. Bukan Roger yang ditakuti oleh seluruh bajak laut di dunia.

Menatap langit yang cerah hari ini, ia berharap tak akan ada lagi mendung yang datang menerpanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya sang suami.

Rouge tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat ke suaminya dan memeluknya. "Kau tak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

Namun hanya kata permintaan maaf yang ia dengar. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk meremukkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti." Rouge berucap namun tak melihat ke dua manik Roger. Momen kepulangan Roger ini seharusnya ia isi dengan sebanyak mungkin kebahagiaan, tapi faktanya pertengkaran itu tak dapat dihindari.

Seharian itu Rouge isi dengan diam, dan Roger tak berani untuk berbicara banyak pada sang isteri. Ia takut, ia akan membuat isterinya terluka lebih banyak dari yang sekarang.

"Makan siangnya sudah jadi, anata." Rouge meletakkan makan siang untuk suaminya di meja makan, namun sang kepala rumah tangga itu nampak tak berselera.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan yang aku inginkan," ungkap Roger—memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mendukungmu, anata. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mendukungmu, meski aku harus melewati berbagai rasa sakit itu," tegas sang isteri, meski ia ingin menangis ketika mengatakannya. Ia memang telah berjanji untuk mendukung suaminya, namun terkadang suaminya tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Itulah yang membuatnya bersedih.

Roger menggenggam tangan Rouge, dibalas dengan genggaman yang lebih kuat. Seolah-olah ia berkata "aku kuat, terima kasih."

"Sekarang makanlah," pintanya, "apa perlu aku menyuapimu?" candanya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Mereka lalu tertawa.

.

.

.

Ketika Rouge sedang memandangi bintang lewat jendela kamarnya, sebuah pelukan di pingganggnya mengagetkannya. Ada sang kekasihnya di sana. Memeluknya dengan protektif.

"Anata, kau terlihat menakutkan dengan kumis tebalmu itu," komentarnya.

"Benarkah?" Gold D Roger tertawa. "Apa aku perlu memotongnya?" tanyanya. Rouge membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sang suami.

"Tidak perlu. Kau keren begini," katanya sambil memegangi kumis sang suami. "Kurasa kumismu ini yang membuatku jadi jatuh cinta padamu."

Roger mencium kening sang isteri. Dia merasa beruntung telah menikahi wanita seperti Rouge. Rouge yang mencintainya dengan apa adanya. Rouge yang menunggunya dengan kesabarannya. Rouge dengan segala keanggunannaya telah meluluhkan hatinya. Dan segala yang Rouge punya yang telah membuatnya merasa bahagia seperti ini.

"Apa kau sangat kesepian ketika aku pergi?"

"Aku rasa aku butuh Roger kecil."

.

.

.

Setelah malam indah dan memabukkan itu, Rouge tak menjumpai Roger lagi. Selalu saja seperti itu. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya dalam kehampaan setelah malam manis mereka. Mungkin berpisah langsung dengan menatap mata isterinya adalah hal tersulit untuk suaminya, makanya ia tak pernah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya.

Rouge kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan suaminya di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak bau harum sang suami hilang?

.

.

.

"Anata, cepatlah pulang," bisiknya pada lautan, seraya mengelus perutnya yang rata.

.

.

.

Ini sudah bulan ke-3 sejak sang suami pergi, namun tak ada tanda sang pujangga akan pulang. Hal itu membuat sang wanita itu resah. Roger belum tahu mengenai kehamilannya, dan ia tak ingin sang suami tak mendengar kabar membahagiakan ini dari mulutnya. Raja bajak laut itu akan segera menjadi ayah, seharusnya ia segera pulang, memeluk sang isteri dan menciumnya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengandung anaknya. Seharusnya ia melakukan itu, seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah.

Jam warna cokelat muda itu tak hentinya Rouge pandangi. Meski ini sudah jam 10 malam lewat, ia merasa tak ingin beranjak dari kursi goyangnya. Hanya di sini, di kursi ini ia bisa merasa sedikit tenang.

"_Aku akan pulang. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu, Rouge. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

Tentu saja Rouge percaya jika pria itu mencintainya. Jika ia tidak, lantas untuk apa semua ini? Untuk mengapa ia menikahi seorang Portgas D Rouge? Ia tak mungkin bermain-main, bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari bersinar dengan cerah, Rouge bangun dengan semangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Semua pekerjaan rumah ia kerjakan sendiri, dari mulai menyapu, mengepel, memasak dan semua pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangga ia lakukan sendiri.

"Cepatlah berbunga, ne? Aku tak sabar menanti kalian bermekaran," ucapnnya saat sedang menyiram bunga-bunga yang ia tanam di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat rumah ini penuh dengan bunga, sehingga rumah ini nampak ramai," katanya masih menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

"_Tadaima, _Rouge."

Wanita bersurai _soft pink _itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sedang tak berkhayal, bukan? Ini hari yang cerah, mungkinkah ia sedang berhalusinansi?

"Tidak mungkin," katanya lalu melanjutkan menyiram kembali bunga-bunganya.

"Rouge, aku pulang. Aku benar-benar pulang."

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu memasak," Roger memaksa meski telah mendapat omelan dari sang isteri.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa membantumu, Rouge?"

"_Wakatta_. Tapi kau hanya perlu memotong bahan-bahannya saja, ne? Aku tetap yang akan memasak."

"Kau sungguh takut terhadap masakanku, Rouge?" tanya sang suami, namun Rouge hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau ada di sini."

"_Anata_?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Rouge?" Roger menghampiri sang isteri yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang kesayangannya. Raut wajahnya yang tak seperti biasanya membuatnya khawatir.

"Seorang isteri belum terasa lengkap jika belum memberikan keturunan kepada suaminya," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Rouge? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku hamil, Roger."

Sang kapten bajak laut itu diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, bukan? Isterinya hamil?

"Kau hamil?" Rouge hanya tersenyum lembut. Dengan bahagia, ia memeluk sang isteri dan menciumnya. Ia merasa hidupnya hampir lengkap. Akan ada anggota baru dalam keluarganya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Melihat Rouge yang bahagia akan kehadiaran anggota baru keluarga kecilnya membuat Roger bahagia namun bersedih dalam bersaaman. Gold D Roger adalah orang nomor satu yang diburu di dunia ini. Sudah tak terhitung lagi Pemerintah Dunia mencoba menangkapnya namun gagal. Ia bisa terus berlari dan bersembunyi, tapi sekarang berbeda lagi cerita. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menemukan isterinya, dan bayi dalam kandungan Rouge akan dalam bahaya, dan ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin Rouge dan anaknya kelak hidup dalam rasa aman—meski mustahil. Ketika ia memikirkan betapa ia menginginkan anak itu lahir ke dunia membuatnya merasa konyol. Ia—Gold D Roger—menginginkan bayi? Mungkin banyak orang yang akan menertawai dirinya, namun inilah faktanya. Ia menginginkan bayi dalam kandungan sang isteri.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, _anata?_"

"Rouge, kalau anak kita lahir perempuan, kau bisa memberikan nama Anne, dan kalau ternyata laki-laki, kau bisa memberikan nama Ace."

"Itu permintaanmu?" tanya Rouge gelisah. Ada sesuatu dalam diri sang suami yang membuat dirinya resah. Roger memang terlihat bahagia, namun ia juga menyimpan kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga anak kita dengan semampu hatimu. Setelah ini, kehidupan kita akan semakin berat...," bisik Roger lalu memeluk wanita yang sedari tadi dihadapannya mengalami keresahan.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami? Apa kau akan melakukan itu, anata?"

"Jika itu mampu untuk melindungi kalian, akan kulakukan segala hal yang kubisa, Rouge. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan bagimu. Maafkan aku, Rouge. Aku mencintai kalian." Pelukan Roger semakin mengerat, sementara tangis Rouge semakin pecah. Bagaimana bisa suaminya melakukan ini terhadapnya? Bukankah ia telah berjanji akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia? Mengapa ia melakukan hal ini?

"Mengapa kau menyerah seperti ini, _anata_? Kita telah dalam bahaya sejak dulu, mengapa kau menyerah sekarang?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Rouge. Jika sekarang aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah masa depan kita yang lebih baik, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kupunya. Kita tidak akan tahu rasa sakit yang akan kita dapatkan lebih nanti. Mungkin bagimu ini menyakitkan, tapi percayalah, ini juga berat bagiku. Aku mencintai kalian, jagalah anak kita."

Saat itu pula air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan wanita itu meleleh, mengalir di pipinya yang mulai basah.

Inikah akhir dari perjalanan mereka? Rouge tak ingin kehilangan Roger, namun ia juga tak ingin kehilangan bayi dalam kandungannya. Inilah beban yang seharusnya ia tahu dari dulu, sejak awal saat menerima pinangan sang suami. Kehidupan berat penuh rasa sakit yang akan menerpanya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, _anata_. Aku berjanji akan menjaga anak kita, tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi denganku nantinya. Aku berjanji padamu."

.

.

.

Sore itu, saat mereka berpisah, tak ada kata-kata yang menghiasi perpisahan kelabu ini. Rouge diam karena ia tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Roger. Ia juga ingin menangis namun ia juga tak ingin membuat suaminya bertambah sedih. Sebaliknya, ia terus saja diam, membiarkan jemari sang raja bajak laut itu bertautan dengan jemarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku benci melihatmu menangis, Rouge," ucap Roger. Sosok yang ia ajak bicara hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tak akan menangis, ia sudah berjanji pada Roger juga dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak boleh lemah. Ombak kehidupan sebenarnya baru akan menerpa, ia tak boleh jatuh terpuruk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, _anata_. Banyak hingga aku tak bisa untuk mengutarakannya padamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau harusnye lebih merawat dirimu. Kau semakin kurus, aku tak suka melihatnya."

"Aku tahu, Rouge."

"Kau, dulu seharusnya lebih banyak mengunjungiku."

"Maafkan aku."

"Dan seharusnya kau bahagia karena kau akan menjadi ayah, Gold D Roger."

"Aku tahu."

"Lagi ... kau seharusnya tak menangis, _anata_," bisiknya. Jemari kurusnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah sang suami. Baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya menangis. Seberat apapun beban yang ada di pundaknya, ia tak akan menangis, ia tak akan menunjukkan air matanya. Namun hari ini, sore ini ia melepaskan segala beban yang ia tanggung dan menumpahkan semua itu padanya.

"Aku titip anak kita, Rouge."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

_Untuk selalu bersama, tidak selalu tubuh kita bersama. Yang terpenting hati kita selalu menyatu dan menyadari, kita tak akan terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu…_

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama sejak perpisahan mereka? Rouge menghitung hari-hari yang telah berlalu namun ia tak kuasa untuk menjumlah berapa lama waktu sejak hari itu. Setiap hari terasa begitu sepi, lebih dari rasa sepi yang biasa ia rasakan. Roger tak akan lagi datang untuknya. Roger tak akan memeluknya ketika ia merasa sedih. Tak akan ada Roger yang akan tertawa dengan lebar. Tak akan ada Roger dan masakannya yang akan membuatnya makan dengan rasa senang; meski ia tahu masakan suaminya bukanlah masakan terbaik di dunia. Namun Roger ada untuknya saat itu, dan itu bukanlah masalah, asal ada suaminya di sampingnya, semua yang ia lalui bukan apa-apa.

Koran yang ada di tangannya sudah menjawab semua kegelisahan yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya, sang raja bajak laut itu menyerahkan diri ke pemerintah. Itu adalah salah satu berita yang tak ingin ia tahu, namun satu-satunya hal yang bisa memberitahu tentang keadaan sang calon ayah. Ia pasti baik-baik saja, meski ia ragu para anjing pemerintah itu akan memperlakukan suaminya dengan layak. Bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah Gold D Roger, orang yang dianggap ancaman bagi pemerintah dunia.

Koran itu akhirnya ia lepaskan, hingga disapu oleh angin yang membawanya ke lautan senja itu.

"_Anata... arigatou..._"

.

.

.

Menyerahnya Gold D Roger menggemparkan dunia dan sejak hari itu, pemerintah gencar melakukan operasi. Mereka mencari seorang gadis yang hamil, yang mereka curigai sebagai isteri Roger yang tengah mengandung. Bagaimanapun juga, anak itu nantinya akan menjadi ancaman di masa depan, dan pemerintah tak ingin mengalami hal yang memalukan—kalah—untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalah dari seorang bajak laut telah mencoreng harga diri dan nama baik pemerintah. Dengan adanya operasi yang dilakukan ini, mereka berharap dapat menghapus semua keturunan dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Gold D Roger.

"_Rouge, jagalah anak kita, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."_

Wanita itu memegangi perutnya yang rata. Di dalam sini, di rahim ini, ada buah hatinya yang diinginkan Roger, ia tak akan menyerahkan buah cintanya pada pemerintah meski nyawa taruhannya. Tak bisa dimaafkan orang yang akan mengambil anaknya. Anak ini adalah peninggalan terakhir dari suaminya, dan ia harus menjaganya dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia punya.

"Ibu berjanji akan melindungimu, nak. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi kuat seperti ayahmu."

.

.

.

"Rouge, gawat! Angkatan laut semakin brutal mencarimu." Nenek tua itu berlari menuju wanita cantik itu. Air muka Rouge berubah menjadi terkejut, namun sesaat ia bisa menguasai kembali.

"_Arigato, baa-san_," ucapnya lalu pergi sementara wanita tua itu hanya menatap Rouge dengan khawatir.

"Rouge..."

Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin pulang dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia tak ingin tertangkap. Jika sampai itu terjadi, pengorbanan suaminya akan menjadi sia-sia belaka. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju rumahnya di ujung bukit sana. Banyak angkatan laut yang berjaga dan mencari wanita hamil yang mereka curigai sebagai isteri raja bajak laut. Sungguh perbuatan yang tak termaafkan, mereka memperlakukan wanita-wanita itu dengan kasar layaknya binatang. Namun Rouge juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Nyawanya beserta bayinya juga dalam ancaman, dan sekali ini saja ia ingin menjadi egois.

"_Gomenne_…"

Saat ia pulang, langit senja menyambutnya dengan sinarnya yang kemerahan. Entah mengapa ini justru terasa menyesakkan.

"Belum saatnya bagimu untuk lahir, nak," ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa begitu berbeda, angin terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya, Rouge menduga jika mungkin ini adalah sebuah pertanda. Dibalik pintu rumah sakit itu, ada suara keributan.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, tuan!" Pria itu tidak menghiraukan suara yang mencegahnya, sebaliknya, ia menendang orang itu dan memaksa untuk masuk. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok laki-laki, meski wajahnya tak terlihat, namun akhirnya Rouge mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau Portgas D Rouge, kan?" tanyanya. Rouge hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu sekarang, siapa orang ini. Orang ini yang akan membantunya. Orang yang Roger sebut-sebut dulu. Garp.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku datang kemari, kan?"

"Terima kasih karena kau mau datang, Garp-_san_."

Firasatnya memang benar, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi dirinya. Hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Garp datang, tiba-tiba Rouge merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Mungkinkah ini waktunya?

"Arrrggghh..." jertitnya. Sekarang Rouge tak bisa menahan lagi. Memang sudah seharusnya anak ini lahir ke dunia. Ia sudah harus melihat indahnya dunia dan hidup dengan bahagia, meski tanpa ayahnya. Ia harus kuat seperti ayahnya.

"Oee..." suara tangisan bayi itu menggema di seluruh ruangan bersalin di rumah sakit kecil tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah 20 bulan memendam semua ini, sang jabang bayi keluar dan melihat dunia. Rouge tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Ia kini telah menjadi ibu. Air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Jika kau terlahir perempuan, namamu adalah Gold D Anne, jika kau terlahir laki-laki, namamu adalah Gold D Ace," katanya sambil memeluk bayi mungil yang ada di tangannya.

"Namamu adalah Gold D Ace. Roger sendiri yang memberikan nama ini untukmu, sayang." Rouge mencium bayinya dengan penuh sayang. Ini adalah anaknya. Anaknya bersama Roger. "Kau adalah anak kami, Ace."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding melihat Ace lahir ke dunia.

"Ace, ayah dan ibu menyayangimu..." tangisnya sebelum menutup matanya. Sudah waktunya bagi ia untuk pergi.

"...maafkan kami, Ace."

.

.

.

"Rouge!"

"Rouge! Bertahanlah!"

.

.

.

.

_Waktu itu telah tiba, anata. Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa sampai di sini menjaga anak kita. Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku hal yang terindah dalam hidupku._

_._

_._

_._

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya aku publish juga penpik ini 8D udah agak lama, belum terlalu lama juga sih #ngek Ini penpik One Piece pertama yang aku publish juga yang aku buat. Daripada berdebu di lapie, akhirnya dengan kepercayaan diri aku publish juga xD soal timeline, aku tahu kok ini timeline-nya kacau sekali. Maafkan aku m(_ _)m Mohon koreksinya :))**

**Semoga minna-tachi bisa menikmatinya. Eniwei, salam kenal ya :) Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^ Berkenan meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
